JZRFV's Day Out
by KittyTheNerd
Summary: A story for Commander, since I love her story, Better Left to Chance
1. A Normal Morning

The clock beside the bed read 5:59 am, and the parents beside it were snoozing comfortably. Sally was cuddling Ned like a teddy bear while Ned had his mouth open and snoring loudly.

Not 2 seconds after the clock said 6:00, a noise woke them up. But it wasn't the alarm clock. It was a baby crying.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ned snorted as he shot up in bed. He picked up the alarm clock and read the time. 6 o'clock. And JoJo was awake. He could tell because the two baby monitors that sat on the nightstand next to the clock showed it. The pink one wasn't making any noise, showing that the baby girls next door were still sleeping. The blue one was projecting JoJo's crying, telling Ned that his only son is now awake and wanted attention.

"Time to get up." Sally said as she rose. "When JoJo starts screaming, his sisters will follow and you know how impatient they get when they wait for me to make breakfast."

"It doesn't take that long to make 5 bowls of oatmeal and 5 bottles of milk." Ned said, smirking.

"Tell that to our 1 year olds. You better go get JoJo while I get started." Sally tied a bow on her rose colored robe over her peach colored nightgown.

"I just hope he doesn't have a stink bomb in his diaper waiting for me." Ned said as he got out of bed and left the room.

Ned opened the door to JoJo's room. He saw his oldest child standing in his crib, gripping the rails and testing out his lungs by crying. Ned stepped over the train set, wooden blocks, rattle and a teddy bear his son always tossed out of the crib when someone took too long to tend to him.

"You're up early, little man." Ned said as he scooped up his son. JoJo ceased his wailing as he laid his head against his dad's chest.

Ned rubbed his child's back. He smiled. He loved comforting his little boy. He especially loved the few minutes of alone time he would get with his son before his daughters woke up.

Maybe that's why JoJo always woke up so early? Maybe JoJo liked the alone time he got with his beloved "Dada" in the morning. Ever since his parents removed him from his sisters' room into his own, he valued the quiet time alone and that's when he started waking up so early.

It wasn't always like that. Moving JoJo into his own room away from his other 4 sisters wasn't Ned or Sally's idea. They actually liked all 5 babies together, and if it was up to them, they would always have their little ones in the same room, even into their teens. No, it was Ed's idea. He came over one day and saw his grandson napping with his sisters in the large crib. Ed looked at the pink walls, girly baby toys and frowned.

"Your son can't sleep in here anymore, Ned." He said to his adult son.

"Why not?" Ned asked as they closed the door to the nursery.

"JoJo's a boy, that's a girl's room. He needs his own room." The Mayor said.

"He's a baby, he doesn't care if he's sleeping in a pink room." Ned argued, not loud enough to wake the babies.

Ed responded by walking next door, where the little wooden blue painted sign said "JoJo's room" hung. He opened the door and turned on the light. He was greeted to baby blue walls with delicate clouds, a white changing table that had never been used, and a light blue crib that had a thin layer of dust.

"Look at this room, Ned! You haven't used it once! Your old crib is dusty. Don't you want your son to sleep in your old crib?" Ed said, offense in his voice.

"I do, Dad, I just don't think JoJo is ready to part with his sisters. He spent every minute with them since Sally got pregnant with them."

"What's going to happen when my grandson hits puberty and needs his own space?" Ed crossed his arms and enjoyed the look of realisation, or rather, horror, on Ned's face.

So that night, after Ned dusted the crib and got the room ready, he helped Sally get the babies ready for bed. But instead of taking JoJo to his sisters' room, Ned plopped the squirming tot into his own crib.

Instead of adjusting right away, the rugrat decided to scream. He wiggled and squirmed and tried to scale the bars of the crib, only to slide down them and land on the soft mattress with his diapered bottom. Ned's heart broke that night as he listened to his little crybaby.

Ned finally couldn't take it anymore and told Sally he was going to comfort their son. No matter what his dad said, JoJo was Ned's little boy.

Sally fell back asleep once JoJo's crying ceased.

And the next morning she found her husband in the crib with their son, and both of them had their thumbs in their mouths as they snoozed.

After that, JoJo was fine with sleeping in his own room, but then he started waking up super early to get attention.

It wasn't like JoJo wasn't deprived of attention. From the beginning, he knew that he was different from his sisters and he was somewhat like his dad. So naturally, he wanted attention from him, even though he was a Mama's Boy by heart. But sometimes, Mommy was too busy with his sisters to pay him mind, since he was so quiet.

Ned was enjoying the few minutes of cuddles with his little boy. He patted his son's back as JoJo stuck his thumb in his mouth. His crying ceased to whimpers until he was silent. It was peaceful and serene.

Until Ned smelled an odor.

He checked his son's diaper and found the issue behind JoJo's wailing.

"Smells like you could use a fresh diaper, little boy." The father of five said as he walked to the changing table.

Downstairs, Sally set the table with 5 bowls, 2 plates, 2 cups and 7 sets of silverware, 5 of them being plastic baby spoons for her little ones' gummy mouths. Sally opened the drawer labeled "bibs" and got out the 5 colors her babies chose for their fur when they chose fur dye. Grey, red, blue, green and yellow.

Being a mother of 5 babies meant a lot of work. Luckily, Ned gave her plenty of time to make breakfast by getting the babies changed and ready for breakfast.

She opened a can of powdered formula and spooned the powdered milk into 5 awaiting bottles filled with warm water. She closed the lid of the canned formula and screwed nipples onto the bottles. She picked up two at a time and shook them until the powder dissolved into the water and made baby formula.

"For Zaneeta and Rhiannon..." She said as she set down the first and second prepared bottles.

"For Faye and Virginia..." She set aside the third and fourth bottles.

"And last but not least, for JoJo." She said as she shook the last bottle until it went from crystal clear to white and opaque.

The bottles prepared, Sally turned back to the stove to prepare hers and Ned's breakfast.

Upstairs, 4 baby girls fluttered open their eyes and yawned. Zaneeta, the oldest girl, sat up first.

Like all babies, Zaneeta can understand her siblings and her parents, but her parents couldn't understand their baby talk.

"Wake up!" She said as she crawled to her sister Rhiannon. The blue baby girl rubbed her eyes. "'Neeta, go back to sleep." She said.

"It's mawning, time to wake up. Daddy's gonna come in and change us and Mommy's making bweakfast." The red baby said.

"Good, I need a dwy diapie." Faye said, looking disgusted. Faye hated getting dirty and hated germs. She was the only baby that liked bath time in the McDodd house.

Virginia yawned and sat up. She took out her pacifier and offered it to her sister. The green baby reared back and grimaced. "Eww! Get your binky away fwom me!" The sunshine yellow baby giggled.

Rhiannon giggled too. "It's just a binky, Faye."

"Me don't care! It's icky!" Faye said, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Daddy is almost done with JoJo, if we cwy for him, he'll come faster."

"Okay!" The other 3 said as they gripped the sides of the crib and prepared to cry.

In the next room, the father taped up a clean diaper on his son. JoJo smiled as his dad finished the diaper change. "There, isn't that better?" Ned asked in a nasally tone as he gently poked his son's pert nose. The father removed the clothes pin from his nose and he picked up his son, bringing his forehead to his child's.

"All clean, powdered, and ready to go to town hall!" Ned said.

Yes, after many talks with his father about JoJo getting a head start in mayoral training, Ned finally agreed to bring his baby boy into the office, but on one condition. If JoJo had to come, so did the girls.

Reluctant, Ed agreed.

"You wanna help me wake up your sisters?" Ned asked, earning a smile of approval from the black haired boy, followed by a cute little laugh.

"Waaaaaahhh!" "Waa-aa-ahh!" "Waaah! Waaah!" "Waaaaaaaaaah!"

"Looks like they're already awake. Come on, son." Ned said as he carried JoJo to the girls' room. Ned opened the door and saw all 4 girls standing in their huge crib, crying for him.

"Good morning, young ladies. Are you ready to get up?" Ned asked as he plopped the oldest baby in the crib and he picked up Zaneeta.

"Good morning, Zaneeta, are you ready for the day?" Ned asked as he laid his daughter on the changing table to clean her up.

As Ned changed his oldest daughter, JoJo talked to his sisters. Luckily, Ned thought it was baby babble.

"Daddy's going to take us to see Grandpa." He said. He looked excited and he gripped his teeny feet.

"Grandpa Eddy?" Virginia asked.

"Oh, brother." Faye said, rolling her eyes. "Evewyone knows that Gwandpa loves you more."

"Why would daddy take us to see him?" Rhiannon said, but before she could get an answer, Ned deposited Zaneeta in the crib and scooped her up.

"Come on, sweetie, time to get changed." He said and Rhiannon was whisked away.

"So what did I miss?" Zaneeta asked.

"Daddy is taking us to see Gwandpa Eddy." Faye said with a frown.

Zaneeta smiled. "Dat's good. He doesn't see us much! It sounds great!"

JoJo smiled. "Daddy was just gonna take me, but he told Grandpa..." the baby boy clumsily stood up and pointed his thumb at his chest. "'Dad, either all five of my babies go, or none of them go.'"

Ned placed Rhiannon back in the crib and scooped up Faye. Faye fussed as Ned checked her diaper.

"I know, sweetie, you had a long night in that diaper. Don't cry." He said to soothe her.

Virginia beamed. "We get to explore Daddy's work. That sounds fun!"

"You think everything is fun." JoJo said, falling on his bottom. A tiny cloud of baby powder appeared behind him as it escaped his diaper from the force of the fall.

"Except for bathies!" The sunshine colored baby said, sticking her tongue out.

"Bathies are bad!" Rhiannon said, sticking her blue pacifier in her mouth.

"But mommy and daddy want us cwean, so bathies are nessessawy." Zaneeta.

Faye was placed back into the crib and Virginia was picked up. She giggled.

"Good morning, sunshine, are we happy this morning again?" Ned cooed to her as he rubbed his nose against hers. Virginia giggled and smiled.

Faye grumbled. "I don't wanna go to Daddy's work! It's pwobabwy dirty!"

"It sounds clean. You're being widiculous." Zaneeta. "Give it a chance."

"It's the only time we get to go outside besides going shopping with mommy or to the park." JoJo said, snatching the pacifier from Rhiannon.

"Hey, dat's mine!" She said, trying to get it back.

"Nah ah! It's mine!" JoJo said.

"Don't put that in your mouth! It's gross!" Faye said.

"Oh, yeah?" JoJo said, eyeing his germaphobe sister. "Watch this!"

But before he could stick his sisters pacifier in his mouth to freak his sister out, Ned was standing next to the crib, because he finished changing Virginia and he heard Rhiannon whining.

"Alright, you little binky thief, give that back to your sister." Ned said. JoJo frowned in defeat and handed the pacifier back to his sister, who took it and gave it relieved suckles.

"Alright, my little stinkers, let's go. I think mommy is done making breakfast." Ned said as he scooped up all five in his arms and started down the stairs.

Sally was taking slices of toast from the toaster and was spreading jam on each slice. She ladled oatmeal into each baby's bowl and everything was ready.

And just in time, because Ned came in and placed his kids in their respective seat at the table. Sally came behind and tied bibs around each of her babies' necks. Ned came behind her and set the bowls of their babies' breakfast in front of them. Sally and Ned sat in front of their children.

JoJo sat in the middle of the half circle, his sisters on each side of him in their chairs and they each banged their tiny hands on the table, demanding to be fed.

"You know it's coming, be patient." Ned said, as he took a spoon from the first bowl and waved it in front of his son's mouth.

As he was the ring leader of his sisters, JoJo opened his mouth and eagerly ate. His sister's followed suit when their parents spoonfed them. Ned fed Faye and Virginia and Sally fed Zaneeta and Rhiannon and both took turns feeding JoJo.

"Here comes the train! Choo-choo!" Ned said as he fed Faye her food.

Faye swallowed.

"Here comes the birdie!" Sally said as she popped the spoon into Rhiannon's open mouth.

"Open wide, Sunshine!" Ned said to Virginia, who opened her mouth on command.

"Here you go, nom noms!" Sally said as Zaneeta swallowed.

"Come on, son, open up. You wanna be big and strong like daddy?" Ned pleaded with his black haired child to finish the last bite. JoJo swiveled his head and clamped his mouth shut. He wanted his bottle and toast and he wanted them now.

Sally finished feeding her girls and saw the sight.

"Come on, sweetie. I know you want your bottle, but please take one more bite, or it'll make mommy sad."

JoJo looked at his mother, who pouted her lip and feigned looking ready to cry.

JoJo didn't like seeing his mommy upset, so he ate the last bite of oatmeal for her to look happy again.

"Good boy!" Ned said as he patted his son's head.

Sally served up the toast and bottles, which made her kids excited. Each one picked up their slice and went to town.

Every once in a while, the babies would take a break from their favorite breakfast item to suckle their milk. This gave Ned and Sally a chance to eat their own food.

As Ned cut up his eggs, he talked to Sally.

"So, what are you going to do today, my love?" He asked before sticking his fork in his mouth.

"I don't know, I haven't had a day off from motherhood since the little monsters were born." She said, pointing her thumb at the group of infants.

Ned turned and saw JoJo was waving his bottle like an airplane and making engine sounds before smashing his bottle on his half eaten slice of toast, getting jam everywhere. His sisters looked unamused that their brother got jam on them.

"JoJo, don't do that, buddy." Ned said, making JoJo looked shocked that he got caught. Ned smirked as his son tried to look innocent by drinking from his bottle.

"Ah huh." Ned said, not falling for it. He turned back to his wife.

"Maybe you could just relax. Watch some tv, give yourself a manicure, take a nap." He suggested.

Sally put down her coffee mug. "Ooh, that sounds nice. A nap." She smiled and closed her eyes at the thought.

"You just enjoy yourself and I'll handle the babies." Ned said.

"Is my little guy excited to go, or are you fussy?" Ned said as he fought to put the restraints on his son in the stroller.

After breakfast, Ned took it upon himself to take a washcloth and clean up each baby from his son's little playtime with his food. JoJo whined when his dad tried to clean the oatmeal, jam and toast crumbs from his face, but Ned won that battle.

After dressing his daughters in dresses of their respective colors and checking each of his daughters' diapers to make sure they were clean and dry, he strapped them into the stroller.

Now to find JoJo. When he set him on the floor, the toddler had wandered off.

Ned suspected where he could be. He found him in the bathroom. Ned picked up JoJo before he could reach the toilet.

"Not so fast, little man. Let's get going." Ned took his son to the stroller.

"One of these days you'll be big enough to use the potty like a big boy. But until then, you are just one of our little babies." Ned spoke softly as he plopped JoJo in his seat in the stroller.

JoJo immediately started to wiggle and whine. Ned fought with him to get him strapped in.

"First you take too long to change my diaper, then you stuff me into this stupid outfit, and now you wanna torture me into the stroller!" JoJo babbled, but Ned didn't understand baby speak.

"Don't give daddy a hard time, JoJo. I know you don't like the stroller, but I'm not going to carry you in the sling, and you're too little to walk by yourself. Now hold still!" Ned said, as if JoJo was a child rather than a baby and he could understand him.

JoJo ignored him and kept whining. He wasn't going to give up without a fight. Ned grabbed his son's binky from his mouth. He knew how much JoJo loved his binky. The tot reached for it and whined even louder.

"If you hold still long enough to get buckled in, daddy will give you your binky back."

JoJo complied and stayed still long enough to allow his father to buckle the straps in, securing him into place. As promised, Ned gave JoJo his binky back. JoJo shoved it in his mouth and gave it a few sucks, glad to have it back.

After a few seconds, the lone son of the family tried to undo the buttons of the overalls that were clipped over his diaper and the grey shirt his dad picked. He hated the confining feeling of clothes.

"Now, son, I know you don't like your outfit, but I don't need you taking your diaper off in public again. We don't want a repeat of last time. And besides, your sisters aren't fussy." Ned explained.

JoJo turned to his sisters. They were wearing orange, blue, yellow and green dresses over their diapers. They all smirked at him.

"I wonder why boys like taking their diapies off?" Faye asked.

"Dat's because girls are nice and boys are bad, naughty babies that take their diapies off." Rhiannon explained.

"And Daddy knows we won't take our diapies off." Virginia said.

"Boys are weird." Zaneeta said.

JoJo frowned at them. "You take off my diaper to go potty like daddy in Grandma's flowers one time, and you're labeled for life."

"Say bye bye to mommy!" Ned said as Sally appeared in the hallway. She gave each baby a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye to each one after handing her husband the diaper bag with everything he needed. Bottles, baby food, bibs, spoons, diapers, wipes, powder, toys, blankets and pillows for naptime, and even a change of clothes for each baby.

"Be good for daddy." She said to Virginia. "Don't eat anything that isn't food at Grandpa's office." She said to Faye. "Don't run off." She said to Rhiannon. "Keep your siblings in line." She said to Zaneeta. "You stay put and obey daddy, you hear me?" She said to JoJo, who gave her a look that said "Who? Me?"

"Off we go." Ned pushed the stroller outside. He made his journey to town hall.

JoJo tried again to take off his overalls, but his chubby little fingers couldn't unclasp the buttons. Maybe that's why his dad chose this outfit, because he knew that JoJo would have a hard time taking off his clothes and diaper.

Finally letting go of the straps, JoJo pouted as he sucked on his pacifier. "Why does being a boy have to be so hard?" He asked himself as the sunshine hit the umbrella over his and his sisters heads, making a colorful glow from the umbrella fabric.


	2. Daddy's Office

"There's my little treasures!" Ed said as he stood on the steps of town hall when he saw his son with the large stroller. "Bring them inside, Ned."

The babies were now inside and looking around. It was, after all, the first time they've ever been there. People all over the building would stop by and say how cute they were. The babies were enjoying the attention.

Except for JoJo. After the 11th woman came by and pinched his cheek, it was becoming sore. He whimpered slightly.

"Okay, let's go to Grandpa's office." Ned started for the elevator.

"No, son. It's time for a meeting. It'll be a quick one. And JoJo needs to be there for his first meeting." Ed said.

"But, dad, he-" He was interrupted.

"Don't toy with me, Ned, he needs this and so do you." Ed said as he took the stroller and headed for the meeting room.

Ned was worried. Were his babies going to be calm and quiet during the meeting? Ned parked the stroller at a side of the room and set up a blanket with some toys to amuse the babies. He set each one on their bottom and told them to play.

The chairman came in and immediately noticed the babies.

"This isn't a daycare! Town hall is no place for children! What are they doing here?" He asked the Mayor.

"They are my grandchildren and they won't be any trouble. Right, Ned?" Ed said.

The chairman shot a glare at Ned, as if to answer.

"They won't be any trouble. They got their toys and they'll play for a while." Ned assured him.

The meeting started. As the grown ups talked, the babies played.

JoJo stacked blocks and knocked them down, Zaneeta and Virginia played with dolls, and Faye and Rhiannon pushed toy cars around.

"I'm bored! Let's mess with some people." JoJo suggested.

"Daddy said to stay here and play." Zaneeta said.

"Well I'm done with that."

"Remember what Mommy said. You don't want her to be mad." Rhiannon said.

"Well, mommy won't be mad if I cry, would she?" JoJo said, smirking.

Before his sisters could stop him, JoJo took a deep breath and...

"Waaaaahhh!"

The adults immediately stopped talking. Ned chuckled nervously as the chairman glared at him.

"I'll handle it." Ned said as he scooped up JoJo. JoJo stopped his fake tears as soon as he was in his dad's arms.

"There there. No more crying." Ned said quietly.

"Where were we?"

Vonfrood sighed. "Your father was about to approve of the building construction of the new daycare."

"Yes, of course." Ned said, adjusting JoJo in his arms because he was squirming.

"I approve, but only if my grandson approves." Ed said, turning to JoJo. The baby looked scared for a second. All eyes were on him now.

"What do you think, JoJo? Do you approve?" Ed said, silently excited for what his grandson would decide.

Little did he know, that when JoJo is put on the spot, he blows a raspberry.

Which, he did.

"Pppttthhh!" The baby boy said with his lips surrounding his tongue as he pushed air out, making a funny sound.

"Enough of this nonsense! Mr. Mayor, do you approve or not?" Vonfrood said.

"My successor is still deciding." Ed said, not looking away from JoJo.

"JoJo, if you approve, can you say 'Grandpa'?" Ed tried again.

JoJo's eyes lit up. He had just learned how to say that days before and now was his chance to make grandpa happy.

"Papa!" The little boy said happily.

"He said yes!" Ed said.

"So ordered!" Vonfrood rolled his eyes and pounded the gavel on the table.

After the meeting, JoJo was now with his sisters and the adults were discussing what to do next.

"That was highly inappropriate. A baby can't make decisions for the town." Vonfrood said.

"Pish posh. My grandson is the future mayor and it's never too early to start making decisions." Ed argued. "I'm an excellent judge of character and I'm quite sure JoJo made the right choice."

Not wanting to prove Vonfrood right, but also wanting to make his dad embarrassed for what he did, Ned said, "Well, maybe JoJo can decide what the building should be made out of. Maybe blocks?"

Ed pondered. "That's not a bad idea. Good thinking, JoJo!" He called for his grandson. Ned furrowed his brow.

While Ned and Vonfrood were talking about adult things, like taxes, the babies were getting impatient.

"I'm still bored! When are the grown ups gonna finish talking?" JoJo asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting bored too." Rhiannon said.

The oldest baby's brain hatched an idea.

"Just do what I do." JoJo said to his sisters. They all nodded.

The oldest baby planted his feet, balled up his fists, took a deep breath... And started to wail.

"WAAAAHHH!" The black haired toddler cried.

Soon, all four sisters followed suit, and they started to wail.

Ned turned from the riveting conversation he was having with Vonfrood and looked at his wailing toddlers.

"Excuse me, my tax deductions are crying." Ned said, leaving Vonfrood with his mouth dropped.

"What's the matter, champ?" Ned asked as he lifted up JoJo, who was sobbing the most and was heard crying first. As he held his son close, his daughters surrounded him and tugged at his vest and leg fur.

"Poor little sweethearts, let's go to Grandpa's office, where you can play." Ned said as he scooped up the four remaining tots and started for the door.

He raised an eyebrow when JoJo suddenly stopped crying and gave Vonfrood a raspberry before giggling somewhat evilly. He turned to his dad, and looked a bit scared from his dad's facial expression that said "you little sneak". JoJo mumbled a loving "dah-dah" before sticking his thumb in his mouth to suck on it.

"That's the last time I'm going to let you get away with that." He said, as if JoJo was older than 1.


	3. JoJo spits up

So far, so good.

It was 10 am and the babies were happily playing.

Rhiannon and Faye were playing with their handmade dolls, a gift from their grandmother Sandra for their first birthday, Virginia and Zaneeta were making a "castle" with the blocks their mother packed in their diaper bag, and JoJo was causing chaos.

The boy had his rattle and he would come up to his first and last sister when they weren't looking and he would smash his rattle into the block tower and make it fall. The girls would whine and the boy would cackle with laughter.

Ned was signing paperwork with his dad while the babies played. He would occasionally look up to make sure the babies were occupied, but mostly to keep an eye on them in case they decided to crawl towards the balcony outside.

"How about this one, Dad?" Ned asked.

Ed didn't answer. Ned looked up and saw that Ed was occupied. JoJo had toddled to his grandfather and was reaching up to him, saying "up, up, up."

Ed scooped up his grandson and gave him cuddles.

"You're being naughty." Ned said as he took his son in his lap when JoJo reached for him after he was satisfied with his grandpa's hug.

"Grandpa and daddy have work to do. Why don't you color?" Ned suggested as he found a pack of crayons in the diaper bag and he handed a stack of paper to the kids. All 5 babies sat in a circle and they scribbled on the paper.

A cool breeze came in through the open space next to the balcony, which caused a document on the desk to fly off and land next to the babies.

Rhiannon noticed the paper and figured it was tossed from their pile of coloring paper, so she put it back in the middle.

"Let's color on this one!" Virginia said as she saw the funny print on the paper Rhiannon just set between them.

Zaneeta wasn't sure. "I dunno, guys, it doesn't look like paper we can draw on."

"You worry too much!" Faye said as she picked up a pink crayon and started to scribble on it. Soon, the other four, including Zaneeta since it felt weird to not color, picked up various colors of crayons and went to town.

"Dad, where's that assignment sheet for the daycare workers?" Ned asked, searching through the mountains of paperwork.

Ed looked too. The important paper seemed to disappear.

Until the two men heard 5 little baby giggles.

Their eyes wandered to the kids coloring on a page. Ned had his suspicions and he walked over to where his children were.

He knew right away that was the paper they were looking for.

"Uh, dad?" He said.

"Yes, son?" Ed said, searching through the trash to see if it had fallen in there.

"I'm no detective, but I think we've got 5 little suspects." Ned picked up the paper, now scribbled with crayon.

Ed looked and saw the paper, looked horrified, but looked at his grandkids.

JoJo started to cackle and it melted Ed's heart.

"Oh, there it is! I guess JoJo was signing his first document. How wonderful." The mayor said, smiling.

JoJo smiled and looked up at his dad, who looked at him with a look of disapproval. JoJo tried to look innocent again.

"Very naughty." Ned said.

"Bye bye, little ones. Daddy will be right back." Ned said as he closed the door, leaving his dad and Vonfrood in the office with his 5 children.

After the whole "coloring page" incident, Vonfrood had come into the room to ask for something, and Ed had an idea.

"Ned, I want you to leave the room."

"What? Why?" Ned asked.

"JoJo needs to get used to new people and this is a great opportunity for him. Vonfrood, stay, Ned, go." Ed said.

Vonfrood looked discouraged, but decided to stay.

Ned gulped and went for the door to leave his children behind.

Immediately, all 5 began to kick their little legs and cry. All 5 one year olds stood up and ran for the door. They wailed for their dad to come back.

This little test broke Ned's heart. Even with the door closed, he could heard each child's crying. Even a few said a pitiful "Dada", which tore at his heartstrings. This was supposed to last 5 minutes, but it felt like hours.

Ned didn't care if his children liked Vonfrood or not, his dad was controlling. Ned turned the knob and saw all 5 kids quiet down and reach up to him, wanting to be held. Ned knelt down and scooped up all 5 toddlers into his arms.

"It's okay, my little pumpkin pies." He said, earning quiet sobs from his son and daughters.

"You ruined the test! How can JoJo get used to being in the same room as a council member if you are in the room with him?" Ed asked, his brow furrowing.

"He's my son, not yours! I'm their dad, not him!" Ned pointed a finger at Vonfrood, who looked surprised at the mayor in training's outburst. He didn't even want to be a part of this little experiment.

"Let's try this again."

Now the men and babies were all in the meeting room. Miss Yelp had the babies in another room. The girls liked her.

Ned held JoJo in his arms. Ed took his grandson out of his son's arms and pointed to the door.

"Ned, I want you to go check on the girls for 5 minutes." Ed said.

"But what about my boy?" Ned said, looking at JoJo, who was amusing himself with a rattle.

"He needs to learn how to separate from his sisters and how to be alone with a stranger. Now go."

Ned hit his lip, but turned around, occasionally looking back and taking a look at how JoJo was reacting to his absence. Surprisingly, JoJo didn't seem to notice.

So, Ned left the room.

As soon as the doors closed, Ed shoved JoJo in Vonfrood's arms. The green man's first reaction was to hold the infant as far away from him as possible.

It was no surprise that Vonfrood didn't like babies. Not only were they crying, wetting, drool machines, they were just so dirty. What with the diapers, the drool, the snot. Vonfrood almost gagged.

"Don't be shy, take a look at him. He's actually very sweet." Ed said.

Vonfrood eventually took a look. JoJo widened his eyes to make himself look cuter. But the 1 year old had an evil plan. The chairman gave a smile. Surely this stupid little baby couldn't do a thing to him.

"Hello, there. When you grow up, you're going to have everyone looking down on you." He said with a sickening sweet tone.

JoJo smiled. He looked at his rattle, then at the funny looking green man. He giggled and then...

BAM!

Vonfrood reared his head back after JoJo whacked him with the rattle. Vonfrood was in such shock that he almost dropped the toddler.

"Let's see how you like it, you big bully!" JoJo said, but his grandfather and the green man didn't understand a word he said.

JoJo gathered a few tears as the man holding him made a mean face.

Vonfrood started to panic when the child he was holding started to wail.

Ned peaked his head into the doorway and watched the scene. He smirked. He thought to himself.

'Lets just see how wrong dad was when he learns it's not a good idea to question my authority about my kids.'

Another wail broke his thought. JoJo was wiggling, trying to get away from the chairman.

"Mayor, he's crying! What do I do?" Vonfrood asked, trying to shove the baby back into the mayor's arms.

Ed stepped back. "Comfort him. Try bouncing him gently."

Vonfrood shook the baby up and down, hoping that the motion would quiet the boy.

Ned stepped into the room and walked a little bit towards the trio.

JoJo still wailed, but his stomach was starting to hurt. He only wanted to stress out the green man, but now he was being shaken up like when mommy makes his bottle of milk.

Ned watched for the show to begin. He should stop Vonfrood before it was too late, but he wanted to teach his dad a lesson.

Too late.

JoJo's cheeks puffed up before...

BLARGH!

White and beige colored baby puke expelled from the baby's mouth, all over Vonfrood's chest. Vonfrood instantly put the baby on the ground and ran out of the room to clean himself up.

And maybe vomit too, based on the gagging sounds Ned heard as his coworker rushed passed him.

Ned came up to JoJo, who was finishing up with his crying. He noticed his parental figure and toddled to him, reaching up to him as he smiled. Ned walked up to his child and scooped him up. "It's okay." He said, comforting his son.

With JoJo safe in his arms, Ned looked at the little mess he made. There was undigested oatmeal and foul smelling baby formula surrounding his son's mouth.

"Aww, poor little boy." Ned said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his handkerchief. He wiped the goo from his poor child's face before planting a kiss on his now clean cheek, earning a whine of disapproval from the tot.

Ned shot a look at his dad, who looked surprised at his son's look.

"Maybe that will teach you to not question me as a father, dad." Ned said. Ed followed him.

"JoJo needs to learn and it's never too early to show him the ropes."

"JoJo is 13 months old, all he cares about right now is his milk, naptimes, his rattle and who changes his diapers. Don't you, champ?" He asked his baby son as he readjusted him to a more comfortable position.

JoJo's response was "Bah?"

"Well I didn't know he was going to vomit his breakfast on the Chairman." The mayor tried to argue.

"Maybe we should wait for JoJo to learn his ABCs before teaching him the basics of running a city." Ned said while looking down at JoJo. He stopped playing with his rattle and now was trying to see if his foot was edible by shoving his toes in his gummy mouth.

"I guess you're right."

"And since you ignored my authority, TWICE, you get to change this little future mayor's diaper." Ned shot back.

Once his dad was out of earshot, Ned looked at JoJo. "Did you do that? Did you puke on the Chairman?" JoJo, who seemed to be listening, smiled and said "dah?"

"Good job!" Ned said and he held up his hand for his son to do a clumsy baby high five. Ned tried to hide his laughter as the thought of his son throwing up on the Chairman went through his mind. No doubt this was the best part of the day.


	4. Sally's Day Off

Meanwhile, at home, Sally had just finished doing the dishes and cleaning up her kitchen. With 5 babies in the house, she was always busy. Usually, she would plop her babies in the playpen after breakfast so she could clean up after Ned would leave in the morning for work, but she was now alone. She almost expected her 5 little ones to escape their playpen and come in just to be under her feet. She also expected tiny sticky hands to grab at the hem of her dress. She almost missed the sound of 5 little whimpers for attention like she heard everyday.

But, it was silent.

Sally placed the dishes in the sink and began to scrub, in complete silence. Usually, silence would come at 12 o'clock, when it was naptime. It was barely 8:30 in the morning and all was quiet.

"I wonder how Ned is handling the kids?" She asked herself, picking up a bowl and swirling her sponge inside to scrub the sticky oatmeal off of it.

A trainwreck of random thoughts hit her brain.

"What if Ned forgets to keep an eye on them? What if JoJo runs off? What if Virginia becomes upset? What if Faye throws up? Will Rhiannon lose her pacifier? How will Zaneeta handle her siblings getting out of control? Did I pack enough diapers? Will Ned be able to handle them if they cry?" She asked herself as she scrubbed her frying pan.

Sally shook her head. "Oh, Sally, you've got to calm down. Ned can handle his children. And you need a day off from parenting. It's just like Ned said, you need to relax."

Sally placed the last of the dishes to dry in the drying rack and she headed upstairs to prepare herself a bubble bath.

Sally scooped bubbles towards her chest as she sighed. Her bath was so relaxing. It was strange for her to be able to take a bath by herself, without 5 babies in the tub.

Sally sipped her hot tea, and embraced the moment of a steamy bath, surrounded by Ocean Breeze and Whoberry Pie scented candles, her favorite smells.

It was still too quiet.

Usually, there was a diaper clad swarm of whines outside the bathroom door, banging their tiny fists against the bathroom door, wanting mommy. That would always be followed by their father saying "mommy needs some alone time", before he would gather them into their room for playtime.

Ned was such a good husband. Even when he had a hard day at work, he never hesitated to make things easier for her when it came to the kids.

What a good daddy.

"I hope the kids are fine without me." She said. She shook her head again. "Oh, Sally, you're doing it again. Just relax."

Sally picked up a book and turned to the first page, starting to read.

Sally was cuddled up in bed. She was wearing only her silk peach colored nightgown, the window slightly open, a cool breeze cooling her down. She cuddled her pillow and she had been asleep for almost an hour.

She stretched her arms and dreamt about her babies.

JoJo's attachment to his mother when he was glued to her hip when she would bustle around the house, Zaneeta's exact copy of her mother's authority when it came to her siblings, Rhiannon's curiosity when she would watch Sally cook, Faye's desire for cleanliness when she would take her mother's washcloth and copy her cleaning, and Virginia's perfect little smile and happiness. Yes, Sally loved each of her perfect little babies. Each one unique in their own way.

Sally smiled.

But then, a horrible feeling overcame her. Sally covered her mouth as she leaped out of bed and she rushed to the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet, she expelled the contents of her stomach into the bowl.

Strange. Sally was healthy and wasn't one to get sick so easily. She contemplated over what might have caused it as she washed her face.

A thought came over her as her eyes widened. The last time she vomited was when she was...

Sally's eyes shot wide open. She hesitantly peered over the bowl of the toilet and took a look at what was previously in her stomach.

She nearly fainted when she saw the color.

Purple.

And purple vomit meant one thing.

She was pregnant! Again!


	5. Disclaimer

*Hi there, reader. I sure hope youre enjoying my story. I sure enjoyed writing it. If you love Horton Hears a Who as much as I do, then check out my deviantart page, which is filled with cool drawings done by yours truly.

Also, I do free HHaW! drawing requests. Just PM me and ask for whatever you want. If it's not HHaW, I do commissions on my page. Just follow the link and you'll find my page.

https//kittythenerd/gallery/69229434/hhaw

Anyways, enjoy the story!*


	6. Naps and Hide and Seek

Ned had tossed Virginia's dirty diaper in the trash bin and sent the little girl on her way. Ned wiped his hands clean with a baby wipe.

Ed gagged from the other side of the room. Ned looked and saw that his dad had finally managed to change JoJo's diaper. The toddler made a game of kicking and giggling every time his grandpa gagged.

It was comical to see. In order to try to keep the one year old still, Ed had given his grey grandson the bottle of baby powder to play with while he unfolded the clean diaper.

Unfortunately for Ed, JoJo was a curious little boy and wanted to know how things worked.

More specifically, what would happen if you squeezed the bottle of powder at your dear old "Papa"?

Ed coughed and sneezed as the powder settled into his fur. He looked at his grandson with a cranky look, which caused JoJo to giggle.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" Ed teased and he ran his finger on the bottom of the baby's foot. JoJo cackled with laughter.

After JoJo was all diapered up, Ed got up and shook himself until the powder dissappeared.

The kids were getting cranky and that meant one thing.

Naptime.

Ed had pulled out a playmat from somewhere that Ned didn't see and had set up the blankets and pillows for the babies to take a nap.

Ned pulled out the bottles and left the room to get warm water for his children's formula based snack.

When he came back, Ed was holding JoJo in the air and was blowing raspberries on his tummy to make him laugh. Ned shook his head. Ed had always spoiled his only grandson since the day he was born.

"You better give your other grandkids some love too, dad." Ned said.

Ed jumped in surprise, not expecting his son to be standing there.

"Of course I will." Ed said reluctantly as he picked up Faye to give her raspberries.

"Wanna go night night?" Ned asked his son once his dad was done giving the girls raspberries.

"No." JoJo demanded.

"Are you sure, buddy? You're rubbing your eyes." Ned said, mimicking his son's actions by rubbing his own eyes.

JoJo yawned and then pouted.

"You want your bottle?" Ned said, holding up the comforting container of powdered milk.

JoJo reached up for the bottle. Ned walked backwards towards the playmat. JoJo followed like a puppy wanting a treat, saying "Baba!"

"Go lay down and you can have your bottle." Ned said.

JoJo obeyed and laid down between Zaneeta and Faye. Them and Virginia and Rhiannon were already cuddled up under the pink "blankeys", drinking their bottles, looking ready to sleep. JoJo reached up. Realizing that JoJo did as he was told, Ned gave his son the bottle and pulled the blue blankey over his tiny son.

"Have a good nap, little ones."

The only soundtrack for the next 10 minutes were soft suckles and tired sighs until each baby let go of their bottle and fell asleep.

Ned got back to work. He and his dad found a stack of papers meant for the budget of the new daycare. He would occasionally look up to see how his children were sleeping.

Zaneeta and Rhiannon were cuddling with teddy bears, Faye and Virginia were gripping their blankets, and JoJo was snoozing away, suckling his pacifier.

Ned smiled and went back to budgeting.

Time to play. An hour after they were laid down, the babies woke up from their nap. Their dad saw them and sat on the floor. All parents can agree that once a baby wakes up, all they want to do is cuddle, then they'll cry for whatever they want, be it food, a dry diaper, or time to play.

Ned had 5 babies on his lap and all of them cuddled with their dad and each other as they yawned from their nap.

"Good afternoon, little ones. Did you have a nice nap? What did you kids dream about?"

Ned knew he wasn't going to get an answer. He assumed his kids dreamt about rivers of apple juice, mud puddles made of chocolate milk, a castle made of cookies, where guards were giant gummy barbaloot bears, next to a lollipop forest, and in the baked goods castle, Sugar King Ned and Cake Queen Sally took good care of their baby Prince and Princesses.

"Pway?" Virginia asked. Ned finally noticed that his kids were tugging on his vest and whining.

"You're getting fussy. Let's play." Ned said.

"...eighteen, ninteen, twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Ned uncovered his eyes and looked around. His children were gone. He knew they were hiding.

Playing along with this game of hide and seek, Ned searched around for the diaper clad kids. Finding the girls was easy.

Virginia was hiding behind the curtains. Zaneeta was hiding in a desk drawer. Faye, being the germaphobe, chose a cleaner hiding place. Ned found her under the antique washtub, polished until it shined. Ned found Rhiannon on the bookshelf. Now to find JoJo. He looked under the record player, behind the copy machine, even inside the cuckoo clock.

Ned unzipped the diaper bag and took out the contents. A mountain of diapers, a can of formula, bibs, the babies' extra clothes, baby toys, etc. He couldn't find his son. He started to panic. Trying to keep up the playful act, Ned started to call out for JoJo. But his voice made it so that Ned was really panicky.

"JoJo? Son? Buddy? Where are you? Come out, come out, wherever you are." Ned searched all over the office, while the girls stood huddled in the middle of the office, watching their daddy search everywhere for their brother.

"I bet you a lollipop that daddy won't find JoJo in that funny costume." Rhiannon said to Faye.

"You're on!" The green baby said.

Ned was sure he would have to call the police to report his 1 year old missing, until he heard it. A giggle, muffled slightly behind something. Ned turned to listen. He heard it again and darted his eyes to the knight's armor, that his great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather wore to fight the Snozzle Bog Dragon back in the 18th century.

Ned flipped open the visor part of the helmet and was met with the adorable face of his only son. JoJo squealed in surprise, but giggled.

"Well, hello there!" Ned said as he carefully maneuvered his son out of the armor's helmet.

"Daddy found you. How did you even get in there?" Ned asked, but the only answer he got was JoJo sticking his fist in his mouth.


	7. Sweet Memories

Sally sat in her armchair with tears in her eyes as she contemplated what might have caused her to become pregnant again. Of course Ned and her wanted more children, but it was too soon. She and Ned were still wiping 5 bottoms, and now she was about to give birth again in 2 weeks!

How many would she have this time? Her first pregnancy was strange. No Who before her had 5 babies at once. Just how many would she have this time? One? Two? Three? Four? Another five?

What if it was six, seven, eight or even nine? What was Ned going to say?

Of course Ned would be shocked, but mostly excited, just like the last time.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. The last time she gave birth, she and Ned were living in a tiny apartment with 5 babies. It looked (and smelled!) like 5 babies lived there. Now their house was huge and could easily hold another gaggle of children.

_Sally closed her eyes and remembered what the pediatrician said when she and Ned both took their 5 little ones to see her for their 12 month check up, which was the day before their first birthday. The doctor examined all five from head to toe, starting from JoJo all the way down to Virginia, as they wanted to examine by birth order.__She remembered Ned being frightened as he handed JoJo to the doctor, squeezing her hand as the doctor took measurements of their tiny son's body.__JoJo just sat there as the doctor wrapped a measuring tape around his head, along his arms and legs. He got a little whiny as the doctor pried open his eyes, and when she made him open his mouth to see in his throat before she ran her gloved finger along his gums to check for any teeth coming in. He hardly seemed to notice as the doctor placed her stethoscope on his chest to listen to his heart and lungs, and she even gave him a quick hearing test by shaking a rattle behind him and watching as he reacted by turning towards the sound. She even checked his reflexes by smacking her hand on the table and watched as JoJo jumped at the noise. The pediatrician smiled at the calm looking mother and fearful looking father.__"Normal head circumference, nasal passages look clear, his eyes look fine, his teeth should be coming in soon, his hearing is normal, his lungs and heart sound good, and he's very alert for his age. But there's a little problem with his growth pattern, but we'll get back to that once I examine the other 4."__Again, Sally closely watched as each of her daughters was examined and cleared as healthy. Zaneeta and Virginia sat perfectly still and let the doctor do her thing. Faye fussed terribly as she was examined, most likely due to the unfamiliar face and the risk of germs, despite the fact that the pediatrician wore gloves and sanitized equipment with each baby. Rhiannon looked sleepy.__Ned and Sally knew it was almost time for their babies' naptime and wish the doctor would finish up soon, so they wouldn't have to deal with 5 cranky babies on their stroll home.__"Well, they all look fine to me, but that boy of yours needs more nutrition. Are they all still on formula?"__"Yes, and we started them on solids about 6 months ago." Sally said.__"Well, I suggest that you keep them on formula for another 6 months. Are they walking?"__"Yes, about a month ago, they started walking." Ned said.__"Very good. How are they sleeping?"__"They sleep 10 hours a night and take 2 two hour naps during the day."__"Well, that's normal, but around age 2, they're going to need to drop a nap. We'll come to that when we get there. Also, at their 24 month check up, we'll discuss something I'm sure you two are excited about. Potty training." She looked at her clipboard as she scribbled things down. Ned and Sally looked happy to hear that.__"Just one more thing. It looks like they are due for their yearly vaccinations. Did you want those done today, or another time?"__Ned was about to request for the latter, but Sally cut him off.__"Let's get those done today. It's better to get it over with than to prolong it."__Ned started to sweat. He preferred to put it off for as long as possible, but Sally had a point. Their children needed their shots.__"Very well, lay the oldest down."__Ned was shaking as he laid his son down on the exam table. Ned felt his heart sink into his stomach as JoJo smiled up at him, completely unaware of what was to come.__Ned rubbed his son's belly to comfort him.__"Try distracting him, that usually helps, sir." The pediatrician said as she got a syringe ready.__Ned nodded and looked down at his son. "JoJo, look at Daddy."__JoJo immediately looked up at his father in wonder.__Ned twisted his face to look funny. JoJo exploded with laughter at his daddy's funny face.__His laughter stopped abruptly as he felt a prick in his arm.__Ned bit his lip as JoJo looked shocked for a second before he scrunched up his face and let out a loud thin wail.__"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" JoJo cried.__The doctor pulled out the empty syringe and put a bandaid over the area. Almost at once, Ned scooped up his tiny son and did everything he knew would calm JoJo down. He placed JoJo over his shoulder and patted his back as he shushed in his ear.__"Shh, there there, it's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." Ned said to his bawling son.__Eventually, JoJo stopped crying.__"Alright, time for the girls." The doctor said.__Sally held her whimpering son as Ned picked up Zaneeta.__And the process started all over. Each baby wailed, or said "No!" as the dreaded needle punctured their skin.__Finally, to Ned's great relief, the worst was over.__After the pediatrician told them that their babies needed to be weaned off the bottles within a year or their teeth will come out crooked, and after she helped the father calm down from watching his precious babies get poked with a needle, all 5 babies were given lollipops from the nurse as they were strapped into their stroller._ _Ned and Sally took their babies home, determined to get them down for a nap so they could prepare for their first birthday party. _

It was a sign that their babies were getting older. And now they were going to add to their brood.

Sally opened the photo album and found the picture she was looking for. It was of her children's first birthday. All 5 were sitting in toddler chairs around a table cloth covered kiddie table, enjoying bottles of juice and pink and blue cupcakes. She giggled as she saw how dirty her son was, with frosting all over him. She went "aww" as she saw that at that moment, Virginia fell asleep from eating too much sugar. Their first birthday was the babies' first taste of actual sugar, and they dug right in once their mother placed the tray of cupcakes in front of them. Moments before the photo was taken, the babies looked so confused as the party guest, which consisted of their parents, grandparents, their dad's brother and mom's sisters as well as a few of their parents friends sang "Happy Birthday" to them.

It was such a fun and cute moment for Sally to watch as her children gobbled up their birthday treat. Her children had grown from being tiny, helpless newborns who could barely hold their heads up, to toddling around and able to play with other kids. She wanted that moment back.

Sally wiped her tears away and smiled. She rubbed her belly. "I can't wait for you to come out. Your daddy is going to be so excited."

A sudden thought went to her head. What would her current children say? Sure, they were only a year old, but how would they handle their mommy and daddy giving all their attention to some new babies? Would there be sibling rivalry? Would the 5 oldest be mean to the newborns?

And with the 5 oldest kids still in diapers, how could they manage changing times? Sure, it seemed like Sally changed diapers around the clock already, but now she was about to have more dirty diapers to clean up.

And she already had 5 babies still on formula. Were they ready to give up their bottles and start drinking juice from a sippy cup?

Sally wondered if they would be willing to share their toys with the new babies? Would her little "binky thief" son swipe pacifiers from snoozing new baby siblings? Would her "rattle snatcher" Rhiannon share her toys? Would her little germaphobe handle the drool and stinky diapers?

Maybe it was time to introduce JZRFV to being "Big Kids"?

Sally grabbed her purse and rushed out the door to go shopping.


	8. Lunchtime

Ned knew by the whining, bawling and tugging at his fur that it was lunch time for the kids. He took out his insulated lunch box and opened it to find his children's lunch in labeled color coordinated bags, packed by their loving mother.

Sally was so organized.

Ned set the broccoli, peanut butter crackers, yogurt and banana slices on plastic baby plates and served them to his kids. "Eat up for Daddy."

Ned sat down next to his dad and pulled out his lunch. He watched his kids eat their food as he took bites of his sandwich.

"I'm sorry."

Ned turned to his dad. Did he really just say what Ned thought he said?

"Sorry for what?" Ned asked.

"I'm sorry I haven't been giving the girls enough attention. I just want what's best for JoJo. And you." Ed said, tugging his tie.

Ned felt his heart melt. His dad was apologizing for acting as if JoJo was the only baby there.

"I know I wasn't home much when you were growing up, but when your mother left, I had to adjust to raising you and your brother and it was hard for me. But I see that you have become a great man. And one day, you'll see, you'll become a great mayor." Ed said.

"That's in the past, dad. And I'm sure I'll adjust. It will just take some time. Right now, I'm not ready yet." Ned said.

"Time will tell." The mayor said.

Their serene father son moment was interrupted by a handful of broccoli being thrown on the desk, followed by the sound of 4 babies giggling. Ned looked and saw that all but Zaneeta were laughing at the mess they made. The orange baby looked mad at her siblings.

"Who did that?" Ned demanded. He felt a little bad when all 5 kids jumped in surprise at his stern tone.

4 little fingers pointed at the culprit.

"Faye, I'm surprised at you." Ned said to the blushing green baby.

Faye looked away from her father's gaze and continued to finish her lunch.

"Eat your broccoli, kids. Or you'll be getting no dessert." Ned said, holding up a container of cookies their mother made.

Ned never saw his kids eat their vegetables faster.


	9. Missing Babies

With their tummies full, the babies played quietly with their toys.

It was 4 o'clock and Ned had one more hour until he would have to take the kids home and call it a day. He left the room to get copies of paperwork for the feeding schedule for the daycare and left his dad in charge of the kids. Ed looked back at his paper and sipped his coffee, figuring the babies would be fine.

The babies were walking around, waiting for daddy to finish up. But Rhiannon saw the open door and saw an opportunity to explore.

"Come on!" She said to her siblings. Zaneeta gave her a look.

"Mommy said to stay near daddy." She said to her blue sister.

"I'm bored, let's go expwore." Rhiannon said.

JoJo toddled towards them. "I agwee with Rhiannon, there's no harm in exploring. We won't go far."

Zaneeta watched as Faye, Rhiannon and JoJo toddled out the door. She looked at Virginia and sighed.

"Come on, we hafta make sure dey don't hurt themselves." Zaneeta said and she and her sister followed their siblings.

A few minutes later, Ned returned to the office and immediately noticed something.

Or, rather, the lack of something.

His kids were gone!

"Dad! Where are the kids?" Ned asked. Ed looked up and was about to answer when he saw what his son was panicking about. His grandson and granddaughters were gone!

"They were just right here!" The mayor said.

Ned and Ed ran out of the office and searched for their responsibilities.

Ned opened filing cabinet drawers and threw out papers to see if any of his kids may have fallen in by accident.

"Zaneeta?" He asked, worried.

Ed leaned down under a desk in 'Finances' to see if there were any diaper clad tots hiding underneath.

"Virginia?" He asked, getting no response.

"Rhiannon?" Ned asked as he opened a storage closet.

Ed peered his head into the women's restroom. "Faye, sweetheart? You in here?"

His answer was not from a 1 year old girl wearing a forest green dress, but rather a series of screams from women occupying the restroom.

"Sorry." The mayor apologized sheepishly.

Ned opened the lid of the copy machine to see if a child was there. "JoJo?"

Ed ran in to see if his son had any luck in finding the kids.

"Any luck?"

"No!" Ned slammed the lid down and pointed a finger at his dad. "HOW COULD YOU DISOBEY ME BY NOT WATCHING THE KIDS WHEN I ASKED YOU?!?!" He shouted angrily.

Ed was appalled. "Now see here, young man, just who do you think you're-!"

Ned cut him off.

"No! YOU listen! These are my kids and I expect you to be a good grandpa and at least keep an eye on them when I left the room. All day long you have barely given the girls any attention and only cared about JoJo! He's not my only child, you know!"

Ed looked shocked. "But, son, I-!"

They were both interrupted by Miss Yelp bursting into the room.

"There you two are! We have a problem in the breakroom."

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"Where are my kids?" Ned asked, because that was more important than anything.

"Follow me." She said.

The two men followed the woman into the break room.

Chaos was in progress as they saw all 5 thirteen month olds wrecking havoc in in the break room.

Rhiannon had the fridge open and decided to poor icy cold soy milk into Faye's diaper, which made the green baby scream like she was being cut in half. Virginia had opened the top cabinet and found a bag of potato chips and was munching on them with delight. JoJo was bouncing on a fluffy bean bag chair. Ned saw that in the middle of the room, Zaneeta was standing on the lunch table and was babbling furiously, like she was trying to call down the chaos her siblings were causing.

"Enough!" Ned said sternly and loudly.

All 5 babies stood perfectly still when they heard that tone. They all looked at their dad.

"Look at this mess! What have you 5 done?" Ned asked.

Rhiannon dropped the carton of milk, Faye squirmed in discomfort as the milk settled into her diaper, Zaneeta trembled with fear, Virginia dropped the bag of chips, and JoJo tried to make himself look invisible by sibling further into the bean bag chair with wide, fearful eyes.

Ned walked over to the cabinet and scooped up Virginia. He walked to the fridge and picked up Rhiannon and a whimpering Faye. He walked over to the table and scooped by Zaneeta. He walked over to the bean bag chair. JoJo blushed and looked sheepish as his dad looked down at him with an eyebrow raised. JoJo wanted to run away, but his dad was quick in picking him up with one hand before he could turn around and jump off the chair.

"I leave for 5 minutes and you kids leave the room and make a mess. You 5 are going to have a time out in Daddy's office." Ned said as he carried them to the office, leaving his dad to clean up the mess, since he was the one who should have been watching them.

Ned sat all the babies into their stroller for time out. They each let out whimpers before crying quietly. Their daddy never had to use that tone before, or have a time out before.

After 10 minutes, Ned returned and kneeled down in front of his kids.

"What you kids did was naughty. I hope you learned your lesson."

All 5 babies stopped crying.

Ned was about to pack up for them to leave when Faye kept whimpering.

"Oh, that's right, sweetie, you still have a milky diaper. Come here." Ned said as he unbuckled his green daughter and laid her down to change her. Faye started to suck her fist in comfort as daddy changed her into a warm dry diaper. Ned tossed the milk soaked diaper into the trash before buckling his daughter back into the stroller.

Ed met them in the office before Ned left. "All cleaned up. Son, I am very sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Ned softened his face. "You are forgiven. Now say goodbye to your grandkids. I think they've had enough for one day."

Ed leaned down and gave each baby a kiss before his son took them home.

As they passed through the hallway to leave, they passed by Vonfrood.

JoJo smiled evilly and he looked at his rattle. "Oops!" He said as he "accidentally" dropped it, right in Vonfrood's path.

"Yike!" Vonfrood said as his foot slid on the rattle and caused him to slip and land smack on his back on the ground.

Ned panicked. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Vonfrood held up the rattle for Ned to take. "Your offspring dropped this."

"Oh, thank you. I'm very sorry." Ned said as he gave the rattle back to his son. JoJo locked eyes with the man he just caused to fall down. Vonfrood looked angry as JoJo gave one last raspberry before his dad took them outside.

"Ppptthhh!"


	10. Sally's News

Sally waited at the door. She had spent all day preparing for when her husband came home with her kids so she could share the good news.

The living room was close to bursting with her purchased items. Sippy cups, pull ups, training potties, more diapers for her yet-to-be new additions, and she even pulled out the old bassinets from the attic from when the older babies grew out of them.

She anticipated the moment her family came home.

The doorknob turned and Ned came strolling in looking knackered as he pushed the stroller with her children inside.

"Hi, honey!" Sally said enthusiastically. "How did it go?"

"Well, your son threw up on the Chairman, and your second to youngest daughter decided to throw her lunch at her grandfather." Ned said as he dropped the diaper bag on the floor with a squeak, causing a bottle of baby powder to roll out and a teddy bear to be tossed on the floor. "Other than that, it went well."

Sally went to work unbuckling each child from their stroller seat, giving them each a kiss. JoJo climbed onto his mother's back as they other 4 surrounded her for hugs.

"I missed you too, my sweet babies." She said as she embraced them all.

Ned had plopped down in his chair and sighed. Sally stood up and gathered the kids next to his chair.

"Did you notice that I went shopping today?" She asked.

Ned opened his eye and noticed the purchases.

"I do now. What's the occassion?"

"Well, you and I have gotten used to the pitter patter of furry little feet on the floor. And you remember that wonderful night of passion we shared 3 nights ago?"

Ned got comfortable in his chair and he said "Yes. And?"

Sally hardly seemed to notice how tired he was as he sunk into his armchair. She smiled with joy as she announced her news. "Ned, you're going to be a father again. I'm pregnant!"

This time, Ned shot his eyes open in surprise. He sat up. "Really?" He asked, excitedly.

Sally finally shed tears of joy as Ned picked her up and gave her a hug. He leaned down and talked to her belly.

"Oh, I can't wait for you little ones to show up! Hurry, okay? For daddy?" He asked, as if it would make them come out sooner.

He sat on the floor and all 5 of his kids clabbored onto his lap, fighting for space.

"You hear that, little ones. You're going to have new brothers and or sisters to play with!"

Of course, the 5 babies had no idea what that meant, but daddy looked happy, so they embraced them.

Everyone was sure in for a big surprise.


	11. Sippy Cups

After the babies were fed their meal fit for toddlers with very few teeth, a mush Sally made from leftover roast beast, Ned and her gathered their 5 little ones to the living room.

Of course, the toddlers, which is what they were going to refer them as, now that new babies were coming, weren't used to that. Usually, after dinner, while Mommy did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, Daddy would wrangle them all into the bathroom for bathtime.

Sally had brought in a tray of sippy cups filled with milk into the living room. She set them on the floor in front of each child.

The parents watched their children take to their sippy cups. All 5 looked confused.

Zaneeta picked up the orange sippy cup and shook it. Faye pushed her green cup with her foot, as if the unfamiliar object was going to get her dirty. Rhiannon pushed her blue cup with her finger and watched as it toppled onto its side. Virginia's eyes burned into her yellow cup until she crossed her arms and said "No."

Ned watched as his son picked his up and eye it closely.

"That's it. Take a drink." He said, quietly.

But instead of being a "big boy" like his dad wanted him to be and drink from the sippy cup, JoJo decided it was a good idea to raise the sippy cup over his head and throw it as hard as he could.

Ned could see that from a mile away, and when his son clumsily threw the cup, he expertly caught it with an outstretched hand before the cup hit the floor and spill milk on the carpet.

"No, no, no." Ned said, patiently. "That makes a bad little JoJo. Drink from your sippy cup. Come on."

Ned turned the cup's spout towards his son and tried to get it in his mouth, but JoJo was a strong willed 1 year old and he whined and pushed the cup away whenever his dad tried to get it in his mouth.

"I think you should show him, Ned." Sally offered a solution.

Ned's eyes widened. He had to lead by example? As in... drink from the sippy cup?

Ned hadn't drunk from a toddler's cup since he was, well, a toddler. He wondered if it could trigger some memories from his childhood.

JoJo stared at him, as if he was waiting for something. Ned swallowed.

"Like this, son." He said.

JoJo and his sisters watched as their father turned the grey sippy cup towards him and he stuck the spout in his mouth and began to suck.

Chalky baby formula coated his tongue with a sickening sweet flavor, and Ned almost gagged.

He forced himself to swallow the mouthful of milk with a disgusted look on his face.

"Mmm, see? It's the same milk from your bottle?" Ned choked.

Ned wasn't sure if his face turned green or if it was his expression, but his kids weren't buying it. JoJo kicked his little legs and laughed his baby laugh at the funny faces his dad made.

"Oh, you think that's funny? How about this?" Ned said as he scooped up his son and began to tickle his plump belly.

JoJo exploded with laughter as he was being tickled. Ned saw the opportunity to trick his son into drinking from his new cup and he took it.

JoJo's facial expressions told everyone that he wasn't expecting a sippy cup to be shoved into his mouth. Out of instinct, JoJo suckled.

The hard plastic of the cup's spout felt different from the soft rubber of his bottle. But something was the same. His milk. It was still the warm, sweet tasting, good old formula he drank since since the day he was born.

Ned almost jumped with joy as his son grabbed the sides of the sippy cup and drink on his own will.

JoJo's sisters watched him drink from his cup with wonder. Was it that good?

It must have been, because the black haired child sat up after his sippy cup ran dry and he let out a huge belch.

"Good job!" Ned said.

"Girls, you wanna drink from your cups? Your brother did." Sally encouraged them.

Faye did something that surprised everyone. She toddled over to her dad and lifted her green cup to him. "Dink, dada."

"No, you drink it, sweetie." Ned said.

"I think she wants you to try it first, like you did with JoJo's milk." Sally said, hiding her smile.

Ned sighed and picked up her cup and did what he did before. He swallowed the powdery liquid with great disgust. He gagged, but Faye stuck her sippy cup into her mouth and began to drink. Her siblings were surprised that she wasn't worried about germs this time.

The orange, yellow and blue baby girls then toddled to their dad and raised their orange, yellow and blue cups to him for him to take a drink before they did.

"I'm going to regret this..." Ned said as he picked up Virginia's cup to repeat the process.


	12. Baths and Bedtime

With five mouthfuls of milk in his stomach, Ned gathered his kids into the tub for bathtime.

Sally helped him, since she didn't have 5 bottles to wash anymore. As Ned filled the tub with warm water, Sally laid down each baby and removed their diapers before tossing them expertly in the trash.

"Sco!" JoJo shouted as Sally tossed Faye's dirty diaper in the trash bin. Sally put her green daughter into the tub with her 3 other sisters before turning to JoJo. JoJo's eyes widened as his mother reached for him.

"Your turn, little boy. Time for your bath."

JoJo tried to flee, but before he could get far, Sally scooped him up and laid him on the ground.

JoJo kicked his legs in frustration as his mother removed his diaper and tossed it into the trash before he was lifted up over the tub. He whined and kicked and cried.

"You're acting like I'm going to cook you for dinner." Sally said to the tantuming boy.

"No baff! No baff!" JoJo cried.

"Look at how much fun your sisters are having, son." Ned said.

JoJo looked and saw that Rhiannon was playing with a toy boat, Zaneeta was squeezing a rubber ducky, Faye was dunking a toy octopus in the water and Virginia was splashing. He was so distracted that Sally put him in the tub without a fuss.

Each baby got a turn of being shampooed and conditioned by their parents. Zaneeta fussed a little, Rhiannon pretended to get upset over her hair being washed, Faye almost purred when her dad scrubbed her clean, and Virginia barely noticed anything happening as she was pouring a cup of water into the tub again and again.

Then came the difficult task of getting JoJo clean. Ned tried to distract him with a funny face, but it didn't help much as Sally washed his hair. He screamed and raised his arms to be picked up. Ned imagined his son saying "get me away from this crazy woman!" because that's what his expression was saying.

"DADA! DADA!" The boy whined as Sally moved onto cleaning his body.

"Nope. Mommy needs to clean you." He said. JoJo pouted.

Finally, all 5 toddlers were clean. But Ned held his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked as she dried off Virginia.

"I don't know. I think it was that formula." Ned groaned.

5 little toddlers walked behind their dad's back and it seemed like they knew exactly what to do.

"Bababa pftth!" JoJo said and his sisters nodded.

Sally watched. What were her children going to do?

10 little hands patted their dad's back. Ned smiled.

Until...

"URRPP!" Ned belched.

5 toddlers giggled furiously as they just "burped" their dad.

Ned blushed, but he still smiled.

"Night night, sweetheart. Mommy loves you so much!" Sally said as she laid JoJo into his crib for the night.

JoJo looked up at his mother and smiled. He yawned.

"Sleepy baby. You better get used to sharing your crib. Because in 2 weeks, mommy is gonna have more babies, and we'll probably need to put some babies in here, if you have any brothers. I sure hope so, for your daddy's sake. We could use a little more testosterone around here." Sally said.

Of course, JoJo had no idea what any of this means. But mommy looked a little sad. So he decided to say something to make her happy. He pulled out his pacifier.

"Butiful Mama." He babbled.

Sally smiled. Her son tried to say "Beautiful Mommy."

"Aww, you're going to be a heart breaker someday. Nighty night, JoJo." She gave him one more kiss before leaving the room to go say goodnight to the girls.

In the next room, Ned tucked in his daughters. "Sweet dreams, my little princesses. Daddy loves you so much."

Zaneeta, Rhiannon, Faye and Virginia all shared a yawn and they smiled at their daddy. They cuddled with each other under the pink blanket. Four sets of eyes met with their dad's sky blue eyes before closing for the night.

Sally and Ned passed each other so she could kiss her daughter's and he could kiss his son.

Ned leaned down and saw that JoJo was on the brink of dozing off. He leaned over and gave JoJo a kiss on the head, then he tipped his head and blew some "tummy spuds" on his son's belly, making his giggle. JoJo exploded with laughter again and he kicked his little legs.

"Sweet dreams, champ." Ned said.

JoJo smiled. "Adain!"

"Again?" Ned chuckled as he pulled his son's blue blankey over him to keep him warm. "You're going to sleep. Goodnight, JoJo."

"Night, Dada." JoJo babbled.

Ned felt his heart fill with warmth. He loved this moment almost as much as early morning cuddles with his son.

Ned stayed there until JoJo's brown eyes closed and he could hear light snoring.

He turned off the light and closed the door, leaving JoJo to sleep. He made his way to his and Sally's room. Sally was waiting for him and he got into bed. He gave his wife a kiss before rubbing her belly.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah, Ned." She said.

"In 2 weeks, we're going to be parents again." Ned looked excited.

"I know. I'm excited too." She said before yawning.

"Let's get some sleep. We have a long couple of weeks ahead of us." Ned offered.

Sally had to agree. She laid down next to her husband and they shared one more kiss before they fell asleep.


End file.
